brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
CPR/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim reads a CPR manual and sits with a dummy in his kitchen. Moby points to the dummy. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Who's this?) TIM: Oh, him? That's Toby, my emergency care dummy. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: WHAT?!?) Moby looks perturbed. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What does CPR stand for? From, Higgins. TIM: CPR is short for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It's used on people whose heartbeat and breathing have stopped. This is called cardiopulmonary or cardiac arrest, and it's the leading cause of death among adults. An animation shows a beating heart and breathing lungs that stop. MOBY: Beep? (Translation: Then what?) TIM: When the heart pumps, it circulates blood throughout the body. An animation illustrates what Tim describes. TIM: Blood delivers oxygen to all the cells that need it and it takes away carbon dioxide, the waste gas that cells produce. Carbon dioxide becomes poisonous when it builds up in the body. An animation shows blood cells sending oxygen to the body while collecting carbon dioxide in the bloodstream. TIM: So your blood drops it off at your lungs, where it's exhaled. An animation shows human lungs exhaling carbon dioxide as CO2 droplets appear in the exhaled air. TIM: If your heart and lungs stopped working, your cells wouldn't get any oxygen, and your blood would fill up with carbon dioxide. In that state, you can only survive a few minutes. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Well, it's not as though everyone did CPR!) TIM: Lots of different things can lead to cardiac arrest. In adults, heart attacks and strokes are the most common cause. But drowning, choking, and blood loss can happen to anyone, no matter what their age. Images illustrate the causes of cardiac arrest Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: That is in fact correct, but I think drowning, choking, and blood loss are three ways.) TIM: CPR usually doesn't restart the heart. But it does the work of the heart and lungs until emergency workers can get them running on their own. An image shows emergency workers wheeling a person on a stretcher. They are pushing on the person's chest and pumping air into his mouth. TIM: If you aren't trained in CPR, you should do it only if there's no other choice. Like, if you see someone suddenly collapse and stop breathing, and there's absolutely no one else around. If there's an adult nearby, or even another kid who's taken CPR classes, let them take charge of the situation. An image shows an adult practicing on a dummy at a CPR class. Two kids and a robot watch. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: I bet so.) TIM: Okay, before you give CPR, there are a couple of things you should do. First, make sure the scene is safe before approaching the victim. Next, tap the victim's shoulder and give a shout. If they respond at all, even with just a little movement or sound, they probably don't need CPR. Next, tell someone nearby to call nine-one-one. If no one is around, shout for help and then make the nine-one-one call yourself. An animation illustrates Tim's instructions. TIM: Be ready to tell the nine-one-one operator where you are, who you are, and what's happened. Don't hang up. The operator will help by telling you what to do. A split screen shows the caller and the nine-one-one operator. TIM: If the victim is a teen or adult, the operator will probably tell you to perform hands-only CPR. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Toby is a gold dummy, not a mannequin!) TIM: This sounds scary, but this kind of CPR really just amounts to pushing down on the victim's chest with your hands. That squeezes the heart, forcing blood around the body. First, put the heel of one hand in the center of the chest, and the heel of your other hand on top of it. Tim demonstrates this technique on his dummy as he describes it. An arrow points to the heel of Tim's palm in a detail of his hand. TIM: Lock your elbows together, and put your shoulders over the person's chest. Then push down on the person's chest so it moves at least two inches. This makes the heart contract and push out blood. Release the pressure so the heart can expand again, but keep your hands on the chest. Tim demonstrates this technique on his dummy as he describes it. TIM: Then do it again. You have to push fast and put some muscle into it. You want to do a hundred chest compressions every minute. A metronome ticks in Moby's chest as Tim does chest compressions on the dummy. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: Keep going, Tim.) TIM: Well, you can hum a song to keep time. Some people use "Stayin' Alive," that old disco song from the 1970s. An image shows a couple from the movie dancing. TIM: Hum the tune and keep the beat with your hands. Tim hums the tune while doing chest compressions. Moby dances next to him. TIM: Any song that's 100 beats per minute will do. The title makes that one easy to remember. Moby giggles. TIM: Keep the compressions going until help arrives. If you get tired, just do the best you can. Doing something is always better than doing nothing at all. Oh and by the way, never practice CPR on a person. Doing compressions when they're not needed can cause serious injuries. A crossed out animation shows a boy practicing CPR on another boy. MOBY: Beep. (Translation: I think kids want to do CPR. It's kind of different.) TIM: Yeah, CPR is different for kids. Victims under twelve need a special pattern of chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth breathing. To perform that kind of CPR, you have to be certified. An image shows someone performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on a small boy. TIM: Speaking of which, you should get certified. CPR by a trained person doubles a victim's chance of survival. MOBY: Beep? (Translation: Wanna do it?) TIM: Go ahead, give it a shot. Moby presses on the dummy's chest, and its head pops off. Their cat runs after the head. TIM: Hmm. Well, try putting a little less muscle into it. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts